Learning to Flinch
Learning to Flinch is a live acoustic rock album by American singer/songwriter Warren Zevon, recorded at various points between late June through mid-October of 1992 and released in 1993. Album Notes Learning to Flinch featured three new songs ("Worrier King", "Roland Chorale" and "The Indifference of Heaven"). Also this is the only time Warren Zevon has played a version of "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" that has lasted more than the average 4 minutes on an album, although he did it frequently in live performances. This version of the song includes a piano solo in the beginning of the song and another between the last two verses. The version of "Lawyers, Guns and Money" included is played in the key of G major rather than A Major, which is the key that is used in the studio version. "Mr. Bad Example" is played in E Major rather than F# Major as heard on the studio version. Tone wise, "Boom Boom Mancini" is in the key of E minor, not F minor as heard on the original studio version. Though, the studio version is still transcribed in E minor due the a capo places on the first fret of the guitar raising the key by a half step. Track listing All tracks composed by Warren Zevon; except where indicated #"Splendid Isolation" – 4:20 #"Lawyers, Guns and Money" – 3:22 #"Mr. Bad Example" (Jorge Calderón, Zevon) – 3:08 #"Excitable Boy" (LeRoy Marinell, Zevon) – 2:41 #"Hasten Down the Wind" – 3:41 #"The French Inhaler" – 4:22 #"Worrier King" – 4:05 #"Roland Chorale" (David Lindell, Zevon) – 1:30 #"Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" (Lindell, Zevon) – 11:18 #"Searching for a Heart" – 3:05 #"Boom Boom Mancini" – 3:18 #"Jungle Work" (Calderón, Zevon) – 4:53 #"Piano Fighter" – 4:08 #"Werewolves of London" (Marinell, Waddy Wachtel, Zevon) – 4:10 #"The Indifference of Heaven" – 4:12 #"Poor Poor Pitiful Me" – 9:38 #"Play It All Night Long" – 3:49 Personnel *Warren Zevon - Vocals, Guitar, Piano, Harmonica Live Track Information 1. Splendid Isolation Bogarts Cincinnati, Ohio, USA House Mixer: Steve Girton Monitors: Steve Buckavitch July 1, 1992 2. Lawyers, Guns and Money Paradise Boston, Massachusetts, USA House Mixer: Roger Merritt MonitorsL Dave Forbes June 24, 1992 3. Mr. Bad Example The Loft Berlin, Germany House Mixer: Thomas Page Monitors: Reiner Piske September 16, 1992 4. Excitable Boy Tipitina's New Orleans, Louisiana, USA Hourse MixerL Sonny Schneidau Monitors: Lewis Murry July 23, 1992 5. Hasten Down the Wind Town Hall New York, New York, USA House Mixer: Tom Matthews Monitors: John Burns June 27, 1992 6. The French Inhaler Town & Country London, England House Mixer: Gil Brown Monitors: Julian Biss September 25, 1992 7. Worrier King Gluepot Auckland, New Zealand House MixerL Paul Crowther Monitors: Kevin Bennett October 3, 1992 8. Roland Chorale Gluepot Auckland, New Zealand House MixerL Paul Crowther Monitors: Kevin Bennett October 3, 1992 9. Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner Sentrum Oslo, Norway House Mixer: Per Ola Holden Monitors: Jan Børre Anderson September 8, 1992 10. Searching for a Heart Burswood Casino Perth, Australia House Mixer: Ian Taylor Monitors: Bicci Henderson October 13, 1992 11. Boom Boom Mancini The Flood Zone Richmond, Virginia, USA House Mixer: Fran Ellis Monitors: Mark Tomlinson June 5, 1992 12. Jungle Work St. Mary's Leagues Club St. Mary's, Austrailia House Mixer: Ian Taylor Monitors: Bicci Henderson October 9, 1992 13. Piano Fighter The Cambridge Hotel Newcastle, Australia House Mixer: Ian Taylor Monitors: Bicci Henderson October 10, 1992 14. Werewolves of London Town & Country London, England House Mixer: Gil Brown Monitors: Julian Biss September 25, 1992 15. The Indifference of Heaven Biskuithalle Bonn, Germany House Mixer: Ulli Kaufmann Monitors: Dirk Schenlen September 21, 1992 16. Poor Poor Pitiful Me Big Ticket Adelaide, Australia House Mixer: Ian Taylor Monitors: Bicci Henderson October 11, 1992 17. Play it All Night Long Park West Chicago, Illinois, USA House Mixer: Jay O'Rourke Monitors: Will Salerno July 8, 1992 Production Producers: Warren Zevon, Duncan Aldrich Charts Album ---- << Mr. Bad Example | Mutineer >> << Stand in the Fire Category:Warren Zevon Live Albums